Olivia
The female original character counterpart, See Monica The male blue counterpart, See Oggy The episode of her name, see Olivia '''Olivia, a female white cat and Oggy's new love interest in season 4. She's also a closer (Age) cat of Oggy in Season 4. Her real name is Arella Roushe but some just call her Olivia. She is the scout of Cats Kingdom. She belongs to a rich family in The Roushes . Character Data *Hair Colors: Black *Fur Colors: Beige *Eye Colors: Blue *Nose Colors: Darker Pink *Bow Colors: Yellow *Birthplace: Cats Kingdom Homeplace: Cats Kingdom (Formerly), Bienvenue City Dutch Family *Oggy (Husband/Mostly Partner) *Nadia (Daughter) *Finn (Uncle) *Emanuel (Nephew) *Ed (Father) *Cecilia (Mother) *Oliver (Older Sister) *Angel (Younger Sister) *Lucy (Aunt) *Carla (Cousin) *Charles (Uncle) *Rose (Paternal Grandmother) *Herman (Paternal grandfather) *Manfred (Maternal Grandfather) *Ellie (Maternal Grandmother) Personality and Abilities In season 4, she was kind, girly and lovely, she always get laughing each other. Sometimes she get silly when Oggy had taste of spicy or she think he is funny. She likes to kiss Oggy. She loves butterfies, she doesn't like kill the butterfly. She wants to invited Oggy but is not time to date but is only party outdoor. Sometimes she sassy lady. She very have idea to Oggy (When Oggy swimming at statue with water). She likes water. In episode "Help" she felt sorry to Oggy and find a girlfriend of his cousin Charlie but Charlie's girlfriend is her cousin Mia. She should be serious when she as a scout. She'll get sad if Oggy or Jack hurts the cockroaches. If Oggy leave her, she will cry. She doesn't have a weakness because she can Inspect, She has a massive intelligency. She can also Inspect that can help. She can also Ice Skate. She can hate when she has been dislikes example negative words. If with Shella, she can spend time with Shella more than Oggy. She spend a lot of time with her partner. She is never afraid of wonderlian cockroaches, but in Beach Day she is afraid of cockroaches (Normal Cockroaches). Appearance She is a beige cat, She has black hair and blue eyes. Her age is 32. Maybe.She is similar to Oggy. She wears a yellow bow of her head (If she doesn't have to work). In Ice Skate, she has an own ice skate shoes. Her ice skate shoes is pink with white laces. Her swimsuit's top and bottom is purple. Her nose is pink and much smaller than oggys. She has pink dots from her whiskers. Friends *Oggy (Lover) *Jack *Jenny (2nd Best Friend) *Brad (1st Best friend) *Shella (Partner) Enemies *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee The Mellows (Many the parent's daughters has a beauty) Relationship Oggy Oggy is her love interest. She isnt extremely nervous about being with oggy unlike him. She usually hangs out with oggy as a really good friend but she really has feeling for him. She very rarely kisses him like in the cube. Cecilia and Ed Main Article: The Roushes' Her parents works as a doctor but her mother works the hospital too far because her mother works in hospital close to her family home. Her father works in hospital but her father close to her home. Monica Monica appeared in season 4 later. Mia Mia is Charlie's Wife. Actually Mia is her cousin. Jack Episode that Olivia appeared Major Appearance "Olivia" "Titanic" "A Jealous Guy" "The Cube" "Washing Day" "Who's Oggy?" "The Ice Rink " "Valentine Day " "Olivia's Pimple " "Run' Olivia Run" "The Kitchen Boy" "Mister cat" "Easter Egg" "A charming Guy" "oggy Goes Green" "butterflies Racing" Minor Appearance / Cameo "Fly for Fun " (Dream) "Buddy Parrot " "Oggy's Shadow" Trivia *Olivia seems to be an albino cat. *Olivia had a parents of Cecilia and Ed, but her parents are unseen. *Olivia is similar to Oggy, Monica, Jack are cat family but is different family (Unseen family). except for Terra, Terra is her family of seen character of humans. *Her family's name is The Roushes. *Her family is similar to the cockroaches. *Her growing is similar to Marceline in Adventure Time but her age is not too old. *She's voiced by Jessica DiCicco in season 5 who voiced Flame Princess in'' Adventure Time.'' *She is the popular character in Oggy and The Cockroaches. *She's similar to Dr. Princess the type of staff in Adventure Time. *She similar to Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber. Selena is older than Justin. She also older than Oggy *She based of Dr. Kat from Kid vs Kat. *The car Olivia is drving is Mini Cooper as seen in Washing Day Olivia's Themed Content *Olivia's Weapons *Olivia's New Home Extreme Link Olivia in Olivia the Cat Wiki Gallery Mqdefault.jpg Oggy and olivia by athor1994-d5h5d8g.png Oggy kiss olivia by athor1994-d5h5d50.jpg 374093 253525168103942 2031789204 n.jpg Olivia picked up.png Oggy smiled.png Oggy chat.png Dreaming.png Olivia inviting.png Laughing.jpg Giggles.png Swimming.png Olivia-Cat.jpg Olivia Jack Bob.jpg Oggy fault.jpg 483177 421128137928478 875861753 n.jpg 556659 421128111261814 920373301 n.jpg 541432 421128041261821 1893625040 n.jpg 396147_421127894595169_889493852_n.jpg 482031_421127947928497_1759294456_n.jpg 314037 421128641261761 631278325 n.jpg 532659 421128624595096 516244770 n.jpg 532178 421128577928434 1528372115 n.jpg Image by joshea555-d5tof9y.jpg Artwork by others He so wonderful olivia by athor1994-d5hjyg1.png Bow.png Olivia's mother.png Olivia's sisters.png No title by hakurinn0215-d55uv0r.jpg oggy_and_the_cockroaches_meme_by_dragoncatgirl-d4he488.jpg|The bottom is her mouse catcher to going to hit Shappire Oggy ,Olivia and cockroaches Season 4.jpeg Ảnh chụp màn hình 2013-02-15 165330.png Ảnh chụp màn hình 2013-02-26 091323.png Polls Do you like Olivia? Yes No Sometimes Category:Cat Category:Characters Category:Cat Family Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Royalties Category:Protagonists